The Magnetism Series
by Restrict
Summary: Redo of original... sort of. A continuation of the Shape of My Heart series. A blooming romance between Selphie and Seifer, blah, blah. *Incomplete*


Verity  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or the song 'Somebody Already Broke My Heart' which is all ResureXtion. ResureXtion got too lazy to do this so I'm taking over by reposting her first chapter and redoing the second chapter 'cuz I don't know what was going in that little head of hers... The Balamb hotel hostess is Tsarugy (suh-rue-gee) a name ResureXtion chose...let's see some characters will be incredibly OOC. This is a fair warning cuz I only edited and changed a few things originally, and in the words of Xtion flames are always welcome!!  
  
Zell did not know whether to be extremely happy or surprised as he looked at the person in front of him. He was a little too tired to be both and had too little energy to be surprised so he settled on being happy. Tsarugy waved at him as he slowly trudged over. "Why Zell, aren't you looking quite dapper today?" she said sweetly. "Is there something happening?" He looked down at his SeeD uniform then to her hotel uniform.  
  
"Birthday," he replied pointing behind him at the quad.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right, it's Selphie Tilmitt's birthday isn't it." He nodded half-heartedly. "That's nice. You look tired." He shrugged. "Hey! I know. Let me bring you home, back to Balamb, I mean. You look like you need the break. Come on."  
  
"I can't. Squall, headmaster, can't."  
  
"Then let's talk to Squall to see if he'll let you go on a break." She took him back to the quad to find the new Garden headmaster. He was easily spotted being the only one wearing the certain shade of midnight blue that was lighter then the SeeD uniforms. He was also dancing with Rinoa, who wore the also easily spotable white dress. Zell pointed that out and started to turn away. Tsarugy didn't let him get away. She pulled him down the stairs. Almost immediately, Rinoa recognized Tsarugy and took Squall off the dance floor. Zell looked terrified and tried to run, but Tsarugy's firm hold on his arm did not allow any freedom for running. Rinoa and Squall came over.  
  
"Hey, Tsarugy, look Squall, it's Tsarugy," Rinoa said, Squall rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion.  
  
"Hey Rinoa, hey Squall," Tsarugy replied. She pulled Zell closer to her. Rinoa smiled warmly. Squall slowly put two and two together. Zell opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Permission granted," he said emotionlessly and walked off before anyone could react. Rinoa looked back and forth deciding which way to go.  
  
"Well, see ya in a few weeks Zell," she said. "Have a nice break." She waved at him and walked away. Unbeknowst to the blond boy, Rinoa gave a knowing wink to Tsarugy. The tallish brunnette blushed only slightly, recovering in time for Zell not to noticed.  
  
"Come on, Zell. Your mama's gonna be so happy to see you."  
  
~  
  
Selphie looked down at the people as the streamers that clearly stated 'Happy Birthday' were taken down and scrunched whenever a ballon was accidently popped. She straightened her yellow dress a bit, sighed and turned back to leave the quad. Seifer was standing at the exit (or entrance depending on which way you're going, duh), staring straight at her. She didn't know whether to be scared at the intensity of gaze or laugh at the fact that his face looked entirely glazed over. She sighed part in fustration and part in loss when he snapped out of whatever world he was in and started walking towards her. "Looks like the cowboy goes for blondes, eh," he said. "And chickenwuss went lickety split as well with that hotel chick. Chicken wuss and chick, heh heh." He gave his trademark smirk. It was quickly wiped off when Selphie ran passed him. He swore to himself a bit and ran after her. She ran towards the girls' dormitories. He ignored several glances as he continuously ran after her, his white trenchcoat flowing behind him. She slammed her door shut after running into her room. Seifer stopped dead in his tracks two feet from the door. *What do I do next? Why do I care what I do next? Why do I care how the little messenger girl feels? She's short, loud, obnoxious, and that voice drives me nuts. Her hair's too flippy, her eyes always twinkle, those yellow jumpers she wears are too yellow and bright, she's always so happy. Except right now. Ergh. This is driving me nuts. She's always happy, but not now she's frowning and crying... Why? Why do I care for that fact? Dammit. I'm turning into Squall. Talking to myself all the time. Stop it.*  
  
~Inside  
  
*Why is he just standing there?* Selphie was sprawled on the floor looking out of the tiny crack beneath her door at Seifer's shoes. *Why doesn't he go away? I hate him. I hate Irvine. I hate Zell. I hate all of them! But mostly him. I can't stand him. He's tall, loud, obnoxious, and the way he calls me those awful names drives me nuts. That scar on his face is icky, his eyes always have that evil gleam, that white trenchcoat he wears is too white and bright and he's always being a meanie. Except right now. Ergh. This is driving me nuts. He's always mean, but now he's being sweet and caring... Why? He's like Irvine was. Cozying me up when I'm crying. Even if anything works out between... us... he'll leave me for another girl.* With that last thought lingering in her mind she began to cry again, rolling herself up into a ball, two feet from the door.  
  
~Outside  
  
He could hear muffled sobs. It wasn't muffled by the door, he knew that much. He took out a thin plastic card. It usually only worked in the movies, but this entire ordeal was coming out from a fairy tale. The princess is locked away and her prince, her knight, was coming to rescue her. It sounded a lot nicer then, a crying girl locked herself in her room after she and her boyfriend broke up, so now some guy, who is not sure if he likes her is breaking into her room with a piece of plastic. Besides the latter was too long to use in explaining what he was doing. He chuckled slightly before the serious face returned.  
  
~Inside  
  
She heard her door knob jingling, but before she could react the door opened and nearly hit her; she being so close to the door. He looked at her apologetically, before putting his serious face back on. "Look at what he did to you," he said firmly. She didn't know if he was making fun of her or not. Seifer continued. "He doesn't deserve such pleasure and happiness. You were always so happy, and look what he did. You're crying." She stood up and wiped her tears away with one of the long sleeves of dress.  
  
^I like it when you try to be soft on my heart  
  
Almost as if you don't want it to fall  
  
You being so careful, about what you do  
  
Don't want anything to slip^  
  
"Not anymore." He gave his trademark smirk, amused at her quick recovery. He knew though that she was covering her true pain. It would take time for her to get over Irvine. (This would be the moment in the movies when the cheesy cutesy lovey music comes on in the background, leading right up to the kiss which gets interrupted as usual till the end. Buggrit, I gave off the entire story. I'll change it then, bwahhaha). He walked up to her. *What is he doing? Why is he coming towards me?*  
  
*You idiot. What are you doing? You're becoming a hentai on the spot. Turn away. No! That'll look stupid. Uh... what to do next.*  
  
*Why did he just stop?* Seifer stood so close to Selphie, only a sheet of paper could slide through them. His face lowered to meet hers. They both found their lips coming together like magnets (hence the magnetism series.. hehe... oi you people have no sense of humour eh?:-). Footsteps sounded through the hall and since Selphie's door was wide open, the two of them saw Edea running by. There was a shuffling of feet as Edea turned around and entered Selphie's room. She quickly glanced at Seifer but immediately looked away and turned her attention to Selphie. "There you are," she said too cooly. "You forgot to open your presents. I believe that you said that present time is the best time, no?"  
  
"No time is better than present time!" Selphie said jumping up several times to get her point across. "Tee-hee. Thanks." Selphie ran pass Edea to go back to the quad. Edea's attention went fully to Seifer.  
  
"So..."  
  
"..." Seifer looked on as if nothing ever occurred.  
  
"Do you like her?" A slight shrug. "Do you love her?" A full out shrug. "Do you have some sort of feeling that does not consist of resent towards her?" A slight nod. "You don't hate her?" (You guessed it) A full out nod. "You don't hate her like you hate the others?"  
  
"Can I just say that I don't know what I feel, but there is no negative feeling?"  
  
"That's fine, Seifer. Just be careful."  
  
"I know." He looked down to the ground for a moment, as if for private thinking. After the moment he looked back up to the beautiful smiling face of Edea... Matron. "Matron... you think it would work?"  
  
"If there is true love, it will surpass all. If you truly love someone, all else matters not."  
  
"But it's Selphie."  
  
"And you're Seifer. What of it? It is just a name, is it not?" She walked up to him. "Seifer, coffee cake (hey, it's better then calling him sour cream... yum coffee cake), do what you think is best, but do not make a mistake." She turned to leave. "It will be a doozy to fix." She left him to his thoughts, but he ran to catch up with her within a few seconds. They walked down the corridor and saw that Selphie was waiting for them.  
  
"Hurry, hurry!" she was saying jumping up and down impatiently. "I can't open my presents with out everyone present, tee-hee." The trio walked into the quad where the others were waiting, rather impatiently or such, for the birthday girl to show up.  
  
"About time!" Rinoa said in a way that was neither angry nor happy. She grabbed a horrendously wrapped gift and passed it to Selphie.  
  
"Uh... it's creative," Selphie replied taking the present that was rainbow colored and colors in between. She tore through it revealing an incredibly yellow box. She opened the box top to find another yellow box. She opened that to find another box. She opened that one to find a yellow velvet box. She opened that to find a silver necklace with a delicate, yellow, crystal rose pendant. Everyone looked around looking to see who it was from. Selphie already knew only one person would go through all the trouble to make the pendant. "It's so Zell!" She looked around for the young man, but frowned noticing his disappearance. *Oh, no. Where is he?*  
  
"Zell went to visit his mother," Rinoa informed as she passed the next present. The box was professionally wrapped in blue paper with a large yellow bow. "This is from Squall and me." Selphie carefully pulled the paper off to find a white box that usually held clothing. She opened the box to find a new pair of nunchaku. On one of the sticks, the words 'Sunshine Rapture' was engraved on it. The entire set was yellow, down to the chain.  
  
"Ooh, thank you!" Selphie squealed happily and held it up letting the sparkly chain... well, sparkle in the light. Selphie continued to rip through the presents until she came to the last one. (I couldn't think of any other in between presents, too much.) The last of all the presents was a small box. A really small box. So small only one or two obvious things could fit in it. For some reason, Selphie used extreme caution when opening the gift. Instead of tearing the wrapper to pieces to get to the present quicker, she slowly took the tape off and then folded the paper wrap and put it aside. Everyone was leaning over her shoulder to see what the small gift was. She had uncovered a small black velvet box. Prying the lid open, Selphie held her breath in anticipation. A pair of earrings glittered back. They were dangly and diamond. She gasped in surprise, looking around trying to figure out who gave her the precious jewels. No one step up to the claim. She placed the box down and close it, both with equal care. (Sorry guys, this part kinda sucks.) Rinoa was running around with a black trashbag stuffing the paper wrap in it, deliberately avoiding the presents lying among the mess. Selphie yawned, as she grabbed an armful of stuff and headed up the stairs to get back to her dorm.  
  
~  
  
He hit himself in the head several times. *I have to be the most stupidest man in the world. I need to find a wall that won't break when I bang my head into it. I need a really strong wall. I need sleep too. Plenty of sleep would be good, too. Sleep is a very good idea.* He started to walk towards his dorm when a spot of yellow on the floor caught his attention. The spot turned into a teddy bear, which looked oddly like the one Nida had given Selphie for her birthday. He picked it up. A few feet away, a yellow handbag glittered in the light. He picked that up. A couple more feet up ahead was a yellow dress with green thingamajiggers all over it. He picked that up. Several more feet, another yellow object. He followed the trail through the girls' dormitory. He saw the velvet box lying on the ground in front of a slightly ajar door. He picked it up, put it into his pocket and stared at the objects in his arm. He tried to knock the door as best he could and knew his message was clear when he heard a shuffling of feet. The door was fully open to reveal a very 'undressed' Selphie. He choked. She was barely covered by a bright yellow towel; an equally yellow towel was wrapped on her head. "Whoa, did I drop all that?" she said ignoring the fact that she was only covered in a towel. He weakly nodded his head as he watched her small body grab the items from his hands. Little to her knowledge he took in her every move. *Where in the world did she get those... curves? No, you hentai. Stop it.* "Thanks... Seifer." He snapped back to reality rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly.  
  
"It was nothing." He turned to leave, when he heard a stifled gasp. He spun around do quickly that his head could have fallen off. Selphie was throwing all her presents to the ground as if she was looking for something.  
  
"No, it has to be here," she murmured. She was on the verge of tears. He watched as the last present was thrown onto the ground, followed by Selphie's limp body. "I lost it already?" The lightbulb turned on. He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and held it in front of her.  
  
"Looking for this?" She grabbed from his hands greedily.  
  
"Yes, oh yes. It's my favorite! Even though I don't know who gave it to me." He looked at her clutch the tiny box to her heart. She looked up at him, his gaze almost of a longing and secret wanting.  
  
^But somebody already broke my heart  
  
I can't feel that pain any more  
  
Somebody already broke my heart  
  
I wouldn't worry about it breaking again  
  
It wasn't mending, but I'm ready to heal^  
  
"Seifer?" She waved her hand in front of him in hopes to bring him back to reality again.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" That comment made him snap to.  
  
"Um... uh...." There was no means of retaliation better then ambush. He lunged at her. She stepped back into a wall, surprised as he latched his lips to hers. She was unable to move being pinned between a wall and Seifer, but did nothing but return the kiss full-heartedly, exploring his mouth in the process. He was too busy roaming her body to put an effort into the kiss; besides, she was doing a fine job in that department. They broke away for a moment to catch their breath. "Happy Birthday, little 'un. Glad ya like the present." She opened her mouth to make a comment, but Seifer didn't wait, taking the chance to start a new kiss. He put more effort into the kiss, then the first time, but his hands didn't stop their job; feel every inch of her body. She held her own even as he went on stronger every second. They reluctnatly broke the kiss again as they realized that for the second time that day, they had left the door open. Selphie giggled as Seifer gave her a quink wink and extended his index finger signaling to her to wait a second. He left her leaning on the wall as he strided across the room and shut the door.  
  
~  
  
"Is something wrong Irvine?" Quistis asked her fingers roaming over the tall cowboy's chest. "You've been awfully quiet."  
  
"Just thinking, Quisty," he replied emotionlessly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Selphie?"  
  
"Seifer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Matron told me about a certain someone who has a soft spot for Selphie."  
  
"Seifer likes Selphie." Irvine turned to look at her and shook his head.  
  
"He loves her."  
  
"How does she feel?"  
  
"I don't know." She felt all his muscles become tense almost immediately after his reply.  
  
"Irvine?"  
  
"If he hurts her..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I let her go. I love her, Quisty, but not like that, not like him, but if he hurts her..."  
  
"Seifer... may not be the best of men, Irvy, but he hasn't the heart to break someone else's. I know that much. It's all we can really hope for."  
  
"Yeah, everything will be okay again. It usually does."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~  
  
They were on the bed at that moment. Selphie lay in his arms, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heart. He looked down at her seeing only a mass of brown hair. Wet brown hair, actually, but it smelled like strawberries. He liked strawberries, especially when it was mixed with some vanilla ice cream and stirred into a smoothie. He imagined tasting her skin, her creamy neck, it was better then ice cream. He liked it and was smiling like a Cheshire cat at the moment. She arched her neck back to look into his green eyes and smiled. He drew her closer to him. She shivered a bit, being covered with only a towel, but soon found more then enough warmth from his jacket and him. She closed her eyes as thoughts raced through her mind. *He's going to leave me. Just like Irvine. I know he will. They all do. Like Zell. He left. I don't want to be alone.* Tears started trickling down her cheeks.  
  
^It use to feel like I was hanging on  
  
To a broken line, I'm going to fall  
  
Shooting through my mind  
  
I've been torn to pieces  
  
I don't want to go through that torture^  
  
He felt a strange wet warmth coming from her face and immediately he pulled away. He looked down and saw the tears, sparkling like diamonds falling down her face. He automatically wiped them away. She cringed a bit, finding strange comfort in his soft touch. He was being so careful.  
  
^But somebody already broke my heart  
  
I don't want to feel the pain  
  
Somebody already broke my heart  
  
Left my heart stranded, on a broken line  
  
It wasn't mending, but I'm ready to heal^  
  
"Don't cry, Selph," he whispered. For some reason, that comment prompted a fresh wave of tears. He held her close as her terribly smaller body tremble and shook violently in his. He whispered to her soothing comments and gently rubbed her head until she had quieted down. She looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, her voice low and shaky.  
  
"Don't be." He rubbed her face with his thumb to outline the contours of her face, admiring every inch of her skin. "Don't be. I'm not going to force you into anything. I won't leave. I... won't leave you Selphie."  
  
^I use to play all the games, but  
  
Since somebody will lose, I don't want to play  
  
But it's the game of love, how can resist  
  
I know I deserve the same  
  
Fate, everyone knows, in the game  
  
You came to rescue me  
  
I wanted you to rescue me  
  
From my lonely heart  
  
The way you're so kind  
  
I don't want you to leave  
  
Cause somebody already broke my heart  
  
It's only the pain I feel inside  
  
Somebody already broke my heart  
  
It wasn't mending, but I'm ready to heal  
  
It wasn't mending, but I'm ready to heal^  
  
TBC 


End file.
